Chakra
Chakra is a concept referring to wheel-like vortices which exist inside every person. The Chakras are said to be "force centres" and these rotating vortices and are considered the focal points for the reception and transmission of energies. The energy is transmitted through the nadis (channels or tubes inside the human body) where vital energy or spirit (prana) goes from a place to another. Overview These Chakras can either indicate the quantity of energy a body can use or they can be recharge the system’s energy. There are 7 specific chakra points that live within everyone and govern the powers of wood, fire, metal, water, wind and air. - Base or Root dragon (last bone in spinal cord *coccyx*) - Sacral Dragon (ovaries/prostate) - Solar Plexus dragon (navel area) - Heart dragon (heart area) - Throat dragon (throat and neck area) - Brow or Third Eye dragon (pineal gland or third eye) - Crown dragon (Top of the head; 'Soft spot' of a newborn) Awakening Everyone in the world has 7 normal dragon’s gates, and since everyone has them, everyone has the ability to use and train them. But it’s different for different people. . In order to awaken the gate you have to have enough ki to actually use it. Once you’ve trained enough, your Chakras will recharge your body and gain more energy. Once one is able to actually have that much of energy inside them, they can invoked the Dragons for the first time and a power is born. But obviously, Dragons are Dragons and they will not show mercy and will devour the person’s body at just one mistake, hence why using powers that depend on the use of Chakras must be constantly trained. This is why most people can’t use their gates…the vast majority of the world doesn’t practice martial arts to train their ki, and those that do generally aren’t that hardcore about it. The riskier way is to have some massive trauma happen, though it’s not guaranteed to awaken your gate. It can also be done through meditation. Dragon Gates The Looping Red Earth Dragon When this gate is opened it allows the user can harness the earth's electrical fields and generate a current by drawing it out of the ground with his Ki. However, this only works as long as their legs are connected to the earth. If no contact is made between the ground and their legs, the power remains idle. To rectify this weakness masters have trained to draw on atmospheric sources. The Looping Orange Water Dragon When this gate is opened it gives user the power to manipulate water by flowing their KI into it. It also gives them the ability to hydrokinetically take hold of the various fluids contained within a living organism's body specifically their blood. The Looping Yellow Fire Dragon This gate also known as Dai Yon Ha Dou (第四波動, The Fourth Wave) is is actually a Thermal Energy Conversion, which allows the user to absorb thermal energy into his own body. This allows them to generate and project intense heat and flame from and around their body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius is directly proportional to user’s skill and stamina. They are also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The Looping Green Wind Dragon Opening this chakra, enables the individual to utilize a minimal amount of their ki to enhances their leg's strength in bursts. The Looping Blue Wood Dragon Opening this chakra enables the individual's ki to run through wood or anything deriving from it, fortifying it with their power. Anything from twigs and branches, or anything as flimsy as paper and a tie can be turned into a lethally effective weapon. The Metal Silk Throat Dragon Also known as Dragon's Roar (龍砲), and "Kotodama", this gate uses words to control others, user’s ki is sent through the vibrations in the atmosphere, this allows them to make a link with another person's brain and grant them immediate control. Unfortunately they can't control subconscious actions. The Air-storing Spirit Dragon Unknown Category:Terminology Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)